


Alternate Ending to Homecoming

by Twihard3746



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What I think should've happened at the end of episode 3:09. One-shot.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 2





	Alternate Ending to Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what I thought should've happened at the end of episode 3:09-Homecoming. Some dialogue is taken from the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

Stefan was watching from afar as he watched the plan played out. Well, he wasn't watching per se but rather waiting for the right moment to make his move. He watched as Mikael stabbed Katherine, disguised as Elena. As Klaus was in shock at his father’s actions, Damon blurred into the room and stabbed him, Klaus’s scream echoing through the room. Damon flipped Klaus onto his back and moved to stake him in the heart. 

At that moment Katherine stood up. 

“Katherine,” Mikael said looking surprised. She turned away from him towards the hybrids and flipped the top off two grenades, whether they were vervain or wolfsbane, Stefan didn’t know. 

“Kaboom,” she said tossing them in the direction of the hybrids. As Damon lifted the white oak stake towards Klaus’ heart, Stefan made his move, pushing his brother off Klaus. 

“What are you doing?” Damon struggled against Stefan’s grip. But he didn’t let up, he couldn’t. Klaus laid there for another moment before grabbing the white oak stake and speeding towards Mikael, staking him in the heart. Mikael’s body went up in flames. Stefan filed that away to deal with later. 

“What the hell did you do?” Damon asked as Stefan gasped for breath while still pinning him down. 

“He’s earned his freedom,” Klaus spoke walking up to them. Stefan finally let go of Damon, standing up and facing Klaus. “Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You’re free,” Klaus said looking Stefan in the eye as the compulsion took hold.

Stefan felt relief coursing through him as he closed his eyes, finally free from Klaus. He gasped softly turning to look at his brother, to tell him the truth of what happened. Tonight, and the past few weeks. But Damon was gone. He sighed and headed back to the boarding house. He was going to pack a bag and leave; he couldn’t stay here not with all the things he had done. 

He opened the door and heard Damon and Elena talking. Good. They’d be happy together. 

“Hey, listen to me. We’ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me,” Elena told Damon softly. Stefan felt tears start to fall, she used to speak to him like that. But that was before he fed from her and treated her like a human blood bag. 

“We’re never getting Stefan back. You know that don’t you,” Damon spoke. Stefan paused on his way to the stairs. He had to tell them. Even if they didn’t believe him, they had to know. He had to try. 

He walked into the room as Elena was telling Damon they’d have to let him go. 

“You don’t,” Stefan could hear the pain in his voice and hoped they could as well. Elena whirled around to face him. “Not if you don’t want to,” Stefan stepped into the room. Damon’s phone rang but he ignored it in favor of glaring at his brother. Next thing Stefan knew he was being held up against a wall by his throat, Damon ignoring Elena’s gasp.

“Why should I listen to you? Huh? You ruined a perfectly good plan tonight,” Damon sneered. 

“Because Klaus’s hybrids were going to kill you,” Stefan choked out. 

“What?” Damon dropped Stefan to the ground, and he gasped for breath, rubbing his throat. 

“If Klaus died tonight, his hybrids were under orders to kill you, and given the sire bond…” Stefan stood up, leaving Damon to figure out the rest. 

“They’d have done it without hesitation,” Damon finished, scoffing. “Why? Why do you keep trying to save me? Isn’t your humanity supposed to be off? Why do you even care?” Damon asked. Stefan sighed, not ready for the rest of this explanation. 

“My humanity’s been on since the night of the bonfire when Elena fell off the bleachers, it snapped back on,” Stefan admitted. 

“Then why didn’t you tell us, Stefan, why lie to us? To me?” Elena asked sadness and anger in her voice. Stefan wanted nothing more than to go to her, comfort her, but he wasn’t allowed to. Not anymore.

“Klaus had to believe that I was still a ripper, still loyal to him, it was the only way we could make a plan to kill him, the only way for me to earn my freedom,” Stefan said. 

“But Lexi…” Elena started, confused about what had occurred when Lexi was back. 

“Lexi knew, not at the beginning, but when you stepped out for a few minutes because you couldn’t take it, I told her. She didn’t like it, but she agreed to go along with the plan and went back to torturing me the minute she heard you coming back,” Stefan admitted. “I hate the way I’ve had to treat you these past few weeks and I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but I needed to tell you the truth. So, you’ll understand why I have to leave,” Stefan said. 

“Leave?” Elena asked. 

“Yes. I can’t stay here knowing how I’ve treated you. How I’ve treated all of you,” Stefan said. Damon had slipped out of the room when Stefan finished his explanation, leaving Elena alone with him. “I’ll wait until Damon returns, I’m happy for you both. I’m sure you’ll be happy together,” Stefan felt more tears stream down his face. “I just…I can’t do this anymore Elena,” Stefan admitted. He closed his eyes at Elena’s sharp intake of breath, preparing himself for a speech about why he should stay. But she surprised him. 

“Fine. Stefan. Whatever,” Elena shook her head and left the room, presumably to find Damon. Stefan was shocked at her words; it was unlike Elena to give up so easily. Then an old conversation came to mind. 

_ “How about this? Today when we’re fighting, if I say, “I can’t do this anymore Elena”, what I’ll really mean is that I love you,” Stefan cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone. Elena smiled giving a small laugh. _

_ “And when I say, “Fine, Stefan. Whatever,” it really means I love you too” Elena replied.  _

Stefan gasped softly. She still loved him. Even after everything. He knew he couldn’t leave; he knew he should, but he couldn’t not when there was still a chance. He moved to go up to his room planning on changing out of his tux and then going to find her. As soon as he stepped out of the living room there she was. Waiting. For him. She smiled at him and that was all it took. He took a few steps toward her, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her arms wove up around his neck as she kissed him back. They broke apart both smiling. 

“Stefan. I love you, but it is going to take time for me to fully trust you again” Elena said. Stefan nodded; he had expected as much. 

“I understand, can I still kiss you?” He asked. 

“Why of course, Mr. Salvatore,” She teased, smiling up at him. He smiled back. 

“Thank you, Miss. Gilbert.” They both chuckled, happy to be together again. 


End file.
